


Sitting Pretty

by Anotherlostblogger



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved, Watcher - Fandom
Genre: Cunnilingus, Daddy kink persists, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Genderswap, gender swap, strap ons, wlw sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:29:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22920871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anotherlostblogger/pseuds/Anotherlostblogger
Summary: There’s no way Ryanne Stephanie Bergara wasn’t straight...and Shane had had enough of femmes, thank you.She wasn’t interested. Not even a little.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 25
Kudos: 202
Collections: Buzzfeed Femslash February





	1. Chapter 1

There’s no way Ryanne Stephanie Bergara wasn’t straight...and Shane had had enough of femmes, thank you.

Sure, Ryanne was sporty, but she did things like color-coordinating her sneakers with her hair tie and covering her desk in different fruity body sprays, nail polishes, and lotions. 

“It looks like a meth lab in here,” Shane could say all she wants but Ryanne would just lift a little manicured eyebrow and say, “Want some?” and Shane would plug her nose in exaggeration just to make Ryanne laugh. 

She wasn’t interested. Not even a little.

It didn’t matter how toned Ryanne’s arms looked in a tank top. Said tank top usually said something like “Baby” or “Girl Power” unironically (because Ryanne never did anything ironically) and Shane couldn’t let her reputation go down like that. 

Besides, killer biceps aside, every little thing about this girl read pillow princess and Shane didn’t need another one of those ruining her life.

"I just don’t know what to do with my hair,” Ryanne would sulk at her, letting down her waves from her usual baseball cap and ponytail and Shane would keep as carefully neutral as possible. 

“It’s a mess,” she’d sigh and Steph Lim, who’s hair color changed so often she was losing track, might sympathize and come over and touch it.

"Oh, but it’s so soft,” Steph would say, and Shane would have to watch Ryanne get all puffed up about the compliment like she hadn’t set this all up for that purpose.

But then she’d turn those big baby brown eyes on _her_ and say, “What do you think, Shane?” and Shane would find herself saying,

"‘s good,” and nodding like an inept fool while Ryanne rolled her eyes playfully. 

“I could never pull off short hair like you,” Ryanne would sigh wistfully, and Shane was ready for that one to come again but before she could speak Ryanne would cut her to it. “And don’t go off about how I can do whatever I want and that face shapes and makeup are the patriarchy when I’ve got chipmunk cheeks and baby face and you got that jawline.”

Shane's mouth purses into a line. “Your face is perfectly...fine.”

“Aw, love you too,” Ryanne said and Shane sputtered. 

“You know that’s not what I meant—“

”Yeah?” Ryan asks, grinning widely and Shane knows she’s fucking with her.

"Oh, shut up, you already know you’re pretty.”

"I do now, thank you,” Ryanne crooned and Steph shook her head, walking from the room.

This sort of thing had happened on more than one occasion since knowing Ryanne, especially since starting Watcher. Trying to get back to work, Shane began to roll back to her desk when Ryanne spoke again.

"You’re right though, I could pull off short hair,” Ryanne says and Shane arches a brow at her, now curious to imagine just what a pixie cut princess she would make. Hmm. It was enough to make her gaydar flutter in her chest. Stupid gender performance.

“But I’m not going to,” Ryanne said like she was dangling it in front of her, wanting her to react.

Shane bit. “Why not?”

"I like my hair being pulled too much,” Ryanne says evilly and Shane swirls back around, sputtering like a prude and Ryanne cackles like the little witch Shane knows she is.

”Patriarchy,” Shane taunted her, just cause, and Ryan’s nose got all wrinkled up all cutely before she said, “Even when it’s a woman?” and Shane did a double-take.

"Huh?”

“Even when the person doing the pulling,” Ryanne repeats like she’s inept, or just slow on the upkeep, “is a woman?”

"No,” Shane, brain crackling fuzzily. “Uh. Nope. No. Passes the Bechdel test.”

”Great!” Ryanne said, before patting her on the shoulder. “Still waiting on the Turing results for you, but it doesn’t look good.”

***  
“Who knew Ryanne was into girls?” Shane asks as she bursts into their apartment and Sara and Mari startle slightly from where they’re canoodling on the couch.

Sara’s giving Shane the evil eye—she may have said something along the lines of ‘stay scarce until later tonight’ but Shane forgot. Whoops.

“You didn’t know that?” Mari asks, readjusting her shirt just a tad, and Shane lifts her hands in disbelief. 

“How did you know that?” she asks in disbelief. "No offense, Mari."

"None taken," Mari says. "Uh...We made out a few times,” Mari confesses like she’s afraid it’ll make Shane mad, cutting her eyes back at Sara. “But she was tripping over someone else.”

”Fuck,” Shane says, and she’s pacing a little, ignoring how Sara is tapping her foot. “How come she never told me that? We’re supposed to be best friends and I don’t even know—“

"Shane,” Sara exclaims in exasperation. “She’s been flirting with you for years!”

"What?” Shane gawps. “Shut up, no she has not.”

"Literally everyone knows this but you,” Sara cuts in and Shane scoffs, ignoring her rapidly beating heart. "She's always like, touching your shoulder, and laughing at your jokes, and batting her eyes and--"

"Excuse you, I'm hilarious," Shane scoffs and Sara rolls her eyes. "And anyways, that's just...Ryanne," Shane says dismissively, waving her hand around. "She's a big flirt."

“Maybe you only think she’s like that with everyone," Mari begins cautiously, "cause she’s never given up on you.”

"I...need a drink,” Shane says, and she’s on her way back out the door.

”Roommate agreement,” Sara calls after her, the unspoken ‘don’t come back till after ten’ right there. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Shane says, and she locks the door on her way out.

***

She’s several drinks deep at one of the most sapphic-friendly bars she knows when she hears her voice.

“Shane?”

”You’ve gotta be kidding me,” Shane muttered but she turned around and Ryanne was right there, wearing a floral crop top, dangly earrings and too-short shorts.

Ryanne Bergara was standing there looking cute in a gay bar. What kind of topsy-turvy world was this?

“Why didn’t you tell me you liked girls?” Shane asks, which, if she was completely sober would never have happened.

Ryanne looks taken aback. 

“What?” she asks, blinking and Shane stares at her winged eyeliner and long, dark eyelashes. 

For a second she thinks she’s going to deny it, but instead Ryanne’s sweetly confused face turns a little mad and a lot pink. 

“What?” Shane asks.

"What do you mean, _what?_" Ryanne asks, and she has the audacity to sound hurt. "We’ve gone to _Pride_ together.”

Shane lets out a laugh, she can't help it, but gosh, if that doesn't ruffle Ryanne's feathers more. 

_"So?"_ Shane can't help but ask. "Pride is trendy, it's fun... people drink, and kiss, and post about it on Instagram. Fucking Adam whats-his-name from Maroon 5 was there."

"Levine," Ryanne says, scowling. "Don't pretend you don't know his name because-" 

She stabs Shane in the jean jacket with her pointer finger. "Just because I don't listen to Teagan and Sara-"

"Except the bops," Shane interrupts her, like a jackass.

"-except the bops," Ryanne concedes before she recognizes what Shane is doing and digs her heels in, "Just because I don't jerk off to_ Blue is the Warmest Color_ and I wear fucking lipstick doesn't mean I'm not a wuluwu."

"A what?" Shane asks, nose crinkled.

"A wooloowoo...a..." Ryanne sloshes her drink as she gesticulates, "A...fucking... woman-loves-woman!"

"Ohhh," Shane says, and she tries not to be endeared but she is. Desperately. But that doesn't mean she's done arguing either.

"Hey, I know lipstick lesbians, nobody said you can't be femme or mainstream," Shane points out diplomatically. "Anyone can be queer."

Ryanne is still eying her suspiciously, but she lets Shane speak her peace.

"I just...you know, you never told me. If you're out, I had no idea...and I have...magnificent gaydar." That last bit was said only partially in jest, to make Ryanne smile. There was still a part of her that wanted Ryanne to confess that maybe she was just a party girl who had fun experimenting. And there wasn't anything wrong with that! Shane got some of her first kisses thanks to those type of girls. 

Instead, Ryanne laughed. And not in the cute way that Shane got her to do so often, or even her little witchy cackle she did when she was competitive and being a brat-instead, it was full of seething disbelief. 

"Oh my god! You think I... that I'm not _Out_ to you? What? is it cause I need a bigger bisexual enamel flag pin on my fucking jean jacket? Is that when it'll count?"

Shane takes a step back against the bar and Ryanne follows.

Shane was on the taller end of women in Los Angeles, actually, rather tall in fact-she loomed over Ryanne daily... but now Ryanne had her cornered, and it was actually kind of intimidating.

"No, Ryanne," Shane says weakly. "Of course not-"

"Then what? What do I have to do? You want a list of names of every girl I've slept with?" Ryanne pulls out her phone like she's going to start going through her contact list and Shane isn't so sure she's bluffing. 

"Why are you taking this so personally?" Shane asks, even though she knows better. "It's not like you-like you-"

"Like I _like_ you?" Ryanne asks, all full of daring, her high ponytail swinging from one side to the other as she looks up at her. "What might have clued you in? Was it all the weird art shows your roommate put on I went to with you? All the times I 'borrowed'," she actually uses air quotes (not easy to do with one hand wrapped around a drink and the other holding her phone), "your flannel because I'm cold?" 

Shane gawps but Ryanne's not done. "It's not like I've wasted countless nights watching fucking serial killer documentaries with you hoping you ever actually want to Netflix and Chill instead of letting me take an Uber home with my fucking mace and fucking terrified thoughts-"

"I thought you liked true crime," Shane voiced pitifully.

"I do," Ryanne groans. "But I like you a lot more!" 

"More than Ted Bundy?" Shane asks like she can't help it.

"So help me god," Ryanne says. "No court of law would keep me from killing you right now."

"That is definitely not true," Shane voices quietly. "But-"

"But what?" Ryanne snaps.

"...it's kind of hot," Shane says, and Ryanne throws her drink in her face. 

***

The lights in the bar go all twinkly and muted as Shane blinks sticky alcohol out of her face. "Fuck," she says, the only makeup she has on now working against her in the sting of mascara against her eyes.

Before she can begin to flounder about for a napkin, a hand grabs hers and pulls, and Shane finds herself stumbling into the crowd, led by Ryanne Bergara. 

***

"You're such an idiot," Ryanne is saying, pushing her up against the gender-neutral one toilet sink, the door locked behind them. 

"Are we about to have sex right now," Shane asks, "Because my contacts are fucked."

"Shut up," Ryanne says more firmly, and then there's the sound of running water and Ryan is patting her just under her eyes with a damp paper towel.

Shane takes it: honestly, she's had so many surprising revelations in the past five hours she can't find it in herself to be anything more than a little grateful.

Delicately, Shane removes her contacts, and even more delicately she rinses them under the light flow of the tap. Putting them in her mini backpack, Shane takes out her glasses, grateful she thought to bring them.

By the time she's all situated with...really just a slightly damp face and a slightly sticky flannel, she finally really sees Ryanne in the mirror standing back there, against the wall, watching her, arms folded across her chest. She's obviously still wanting to be mad, but that empathy there is warring with her too strongly... her face has never been good at hiding what she's feeling.

"Feel any better?" Shane asks her reflection, but there's no malice to it.

"A little," Ryanne admits, meeting her eyes in the mirror right back. "Always wanted to do that."

"Throw a drink in someone's face or confess that you like them?" 

It's forward, really forward, all things considered, but Shane never did things by halves.

Ryanne's mouth takes on a sardonic grin. "Both."

***

They share an Uber back, the night air (and frankly the drink to the face) sobering enough for both of them, leaving them both pensive and quiet on their way back to Ryanne's place first. 

"Do you really go home feeling all shitty after every time we hang out?" Shane asks, cause its been nagging at her, and Ryanne gives her a little half-smile. 

"Not all the time."

"But you wish I went with you," Shane guesses boldly, but Ryanne's eyes meet her right where she's at. 

"I wish I never left."

Shane turns, takes out her phone, and checks the time. 10:03pm. Free space, collect Go, Roommate Agreement un-fucking-locked, baby.

She turns and sees Ryanne now looking at her own phone, maybe a little dejectedly, or maybe she was reading into things.

Why hadn't she read into things before?

Shane clears her throat, and says, "Excuse me," to get their driver's attention, and she sees Ryanne’s head look up, tilting towards her with curiosity. "We're actually just going to the second location if that's okay."

"Sure," the driver says, unbothered, plugging it into his GPS.

Shane checks back, looking at Ryanne's suddenly intense and unreadable face. There's not another drink to be tossed her way, but you never knew. "Was that...was that okay?"

Ryanne bites her lower lip, ducks her gaze.

'Fuck, Shane,' Shane thinks to herself. 'What have you been fucking doing all this time?' 

"More than okay, big gal," Ryanne says, edging her hand somewhere to the middle of the Uber, and Shane takes it.

She can't even really look at her, the feelings are too intense, but she can stare at their hands, Ryanne’s smaller, slightly tanned, with short, blue nails, her palm soft against her own, enveloped by her grasp and illuminated, periodically, by streetlights. 

It's too much and not enough and Shane wishes they were there already.

***

Shane half expects one of them to get cold feet before they get to her apartment door, but Ryanne tugs her along, quiet and purposeful, and Shane gets the feeling she's not going to just crash the second she sits down like she sometimes does after she drinks.

They make it to her front door, but before Shane can put the key in, Ryanne steps in front of it, tilts her head up at Shane, and says, "Kiss me."

Shane's mouth goes all squiggly, her insides suddenly jelly. "What?"

"I said, kiss me," Ryanne says. She's on a mission, determined, and Shane would never deny her anything, especially not this-but it's in her nature to be contrary, so she asks, "Why?"

"Because I know I want this," Ryanne says, and she's vibrating with some sort of pent up unspent energy, her hands suddenly fisting either side of Shane's open flannel and bringing her close. "But I want to know that you want this," she whispers. "Before we go in, before we..."

"Fuck everything up?" Shane guesses to be contrary, to make Ryanne argue with her, but instead, Ryanne surprises her with a completely different tactic. 

"God, _please_, fuck me up," Ryanne pleads, and Shane, who's heard it all, actually openly blushes. 

So Shane leans down, real low, lets their noses brush, feels Ryanne's breath fan, short and stilted until she actually fucking _whimpers_ and Shane kisses her.

Maybe there's something to femmes after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe...mayyybe I'll add a chapter for smut if y'all want. stay horny wooloowoos


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV swap and smut ahoy. This one’s for you, horny commenters *whistles and winks*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What better way to celebrate the return of BFU than just a lotta lesbian sex amirite

Throwing a drink in Shane’s face wasn’t her proudest moment.

But it may have been one of them. She’d wanted Shane since the first time they got drunk together and she was tipsy and staring at Shane’s hands, hands, hands and thought ‘I want you inside me.’

“I want you beside me,” Ryanne had said instead, knowing that wasn’t quite what she meant but meaning it just the same. 

Shane had giggled (she was very drunk and very tall) and patted her on the head. 

It was the first but not the last obvious attempt at friend-zoning on Shane’s part. 

Ryanne had sulked, just a little, but she was a big girl. She could handle rejection.

Kind of.   
  
There were times when she thought maybe Shane didn’t take her seriously, that maybe she needed to be more obvious, but she was about as obvious as she could be! She already got little pitying smiles from their friends. 

It finally became just kind of a game. Ryanne would flirt a little with this tree of a woman and Shane would laugh it off and go fuck someone else and Ryanne would drink it off and go get fucked. 

Totally normal relationship. Besties.

So when Shane said she didn’t know Ryanne was queer, when she fucking hit on her, Ryanne was so sexually and just generally frustrated she didn’t know what to do with herself.

Thus, drink. Face. Splash.

She thought it’d have felt more satisfying. 

She’d been really gearing up for a good speech, a, ‘I’ve wasted enough time on you, you stupid, pretentious lesbian’ type speech, but Shane was blinking the alcohol out of her face and looking pitiful and Ryanne thought, ‘who’s going to take care of you now?’ 

***

In the bathroom, she watched Shane rinse off her contacts, helped her with the little smudges of mascara just under her eye, and thought, 'Fuck, she really never did consider me as more than a friend.' It wasn't the first time she had that thought, but she allowed herself to wallow in that pity for just a moment longer, that feeling at total war with the reasonable side of her mind that said, 'So, what? You punish her for it?'

Now to wallow in some good old fashioned guilt.

Sure, Shane had made a few moves that showed she might be interested now, but interested in what?

A hookup?

Ryanne could never do that with Shane, it'd ruin her. 

Not now, not after all this time.

But Shane was meeting her eyes in the mirror, before she took out her frames to replace her ruined contacts, and even a bit drunk, wet, and overall a mess, Ryanne wanted her.

God damnit.

***

"Do you really go home feeling like shit?" Shane asked her in the Uber, and Ryanne felt a spike of something, at knowing that Shane cared. 

Of course she did...they were friends.

"Not every time."

"You'd wish I went with you," Shane says, looking her straight on.

"I'd wish I never left," Ryanne confesses, and Shane looks away.

Fuck. She fucked it up, again.

But then Shane was taking control, telling the driver to take her back to her place, and Ryanne's heartrate felt like it was going to pound out of her chest.

"Is that okay?" Shane asked gently.

"More than okay, big gal," Ryanne told her, and she offered her hand in the middle, a hopeful thing.

Shane took it. 

***  
Climbing up the stairs to Shane’s apartment like she’d done a thousand times before felt both like the most natural thing in the world and like the most daunting task. What if she fucked this all up?

Ryanne has exaggerated how many women she’s been with, because really, as open as she’s been, she’s mostly had boyfriends, but the last thing she wanted was to disappoint Shane.

”Kiss me,” Ryanne said, breathless, putting herself in front of Shane and the door. 

Shane shuffled forward, her brown eyes sparkling as she looked down her hawkish nose. “Why?”

”Because you already know I want you,” Ryanne insisted, grabbing onto Shane’s flannel and holding her in her place. “And I want you to show me that you want me, too, before we—“

”Fuck everything up?” Shane asked. It was a warning—they could ruin their friendship right here right now. But there was a spark in her eyes that now was undeniable. Now that she was this close to it, now that she could almost taste it, Ryanne couldn’t give it up. 

“Oh, please fuck me up,” Ryanne begged, and she felt a stab of delight at the way Shane blushed.

It was all a bit of a bluff. You could not make Shane do anything she didn’t want to do.   
  
She knew it, Shane knew it. But Shane slowly, so slowly leaned down and into her space, until Ryanne couldn’t handle it anymore, and a whimper escaped her mouth. It would’ve been mortifying except that finally Shane was kissing her. 

Shane cupped her cheek with those large, delicate hands and kisses her like she meant it. Ryanne has had many first kisses and hookups that were almost just teeth and mashing faces together. This was different. 

This was soft, surprisingly tender. Not at all like the fuckboi vibe she’d assumed Shane might have. 

But when Shane pulled back, there was a heat behind her clear frames, burning in her brown eyes.

“I want you,” Shane said lowly. “I just...thought you were off-limits.” 

“There are no limits,” Ryan said breathlessly, and she felt the press of Shane’s leg between hers, push up against her and her breath stuttered. 

“You don’t know what you’re saying,” Shane said, managing to sound both fond and dangerous.

”I do,” Ryan insisted, wanting to sound indignant and sounding a little whiny. “I want you to ruin me for everyone else—“

”Ryanne,” Shane scolded, but Ryanne couldn’t stop. 

“You already have,” she insisted. “It’s only fair you finish the job—“

”Alright,” Shane interrupted, sounding clipped and stepping back. “Come on, move—“

”what?” Ryan asked, eyes widening in horror.

”-out of the way, sweetheart, I’m trying to avoid us getting arrested for public indecency,” Shane said soothingly and Ryanne sent her a grateful, embarrassed look.

”Dont worry,” Shane reassured her, turning the key in the lock and opening the door with a sweeping gesture. “You’re not going anywhere.” 

Ryanne felt a thrill go down her spine and she stepped across the threshold, and she almost jumped at feeling Shane’s hand guide her, a warm pressure against her lower back. 

“We’re just going to be good roommates,” Shane continued in a low voice, shutting and locking the door behind them, “and go into my room so we don’t disturb Sara and Mari in case they’re asleep.”

”Mari?” Ryanne softly echoes in surprise. “Are they??”

Shane nods, eying Ryanne closely. Ryanne suddenly wonders if she knows they’ve kinda hooked up before.

”Aww,” Ryanne says, meaning it. “That’s cute!”

”Always a romantic,” Shane says, sounding fond, but then they’re in Shane’s room. 

It looks like a place that would be Shane’s—there’s red plaid bedding and a dark wood bed, all kinds of interesting books and knickknacks on the tables and shelves, a few movie posters and even the infamous pinned butterfly.   
  
“Obi does usually sleep with me,” Shane warns her, shutting the door behind her and going over to set her wallet and keys on the nightstand, hesitating a moment before adding her glasses to the pile too. “So...we may get some complaints later.”

”That’s okay,” Ryanne says, because now they’re alone and it’s finally about to happen.   
  
“So,” Shane says, strolling back over to her. “Any requests?”

”Stick to your hits,” Ryanne says, giddy. “None of that new crap.”

”Ha-ha,” Shane says dryly, but she’s smiling too.

”I want your fingers inside me,” Ryanne blurts out and Shane’s eyebrow raises, “god, please, fuck me, that’s all I can think about.”

”I knew you were going to be like this,” Shane says, but she’s feeling Ryanne up, cupping her through her shirt.

”Needy?” Ryanne guesses, her breath hitching.

”A bottom,” Shane says, “but, yeah, that too.”   
  
“I could top if you want,” Ryanne says, not wanting to disappoint.

Shane feels her arms, and Ryanne flexes, can practically feel her approval coming off in waves. 

“No, I know you could,” Shane says, but then she’s pressing her thumb against Ryanne’s full bottom lip and Ryanne’s mouth opens on its own volition. “But let me take care of you.”

Ryanne moans as she presses in, her thumb against her tongue. She’s hardly adjusted to it when Shane adds two other fingers and Ryanne squirms and groans around her. 

“Look at you,” Shane coos. “So desperate with my fingers in your mouth.”   
  
That gentle mocking goes to all the right places.   
  


“I wanna see you,” Shane says, pulling her fingers out to Ryanne’s dismay. “Take off your shirt.”

She undoes the four or so giant buttons on her floral crop top and lets it fall to the floor. She’s wearing a nice bra (thank god) the kind she’d wear when she’s hoping to get lucky, where it looks like she might spill out if she breathes wrong, and Shane’s hungry stare makes it all very worth it.

Abruptly Shane gets down on her knees and Ryanne’s breath hitches as Shane pulls her in with her two large hands and kisses her at the top of each breast. 

“Oh, god,” Ryanne says breathily, and then Shane is undoing the front clasp and she’s finally exposed. She doesn’t have the largest breasts in the world, but she’s a solid C cup— they fit her body type and anyway, she’s never had any complaints.   
  
Judging by the look on Shane’s face she didn’t have any complaints either. 

”Tell me if you don’t like anything,” Shane says in a surprisingly throaty voice and Ryanne shakes her head, and then remembers to nod. 

Shane winks at her and then sucks one nipple into her mouth and Ryanne gasps.

”Oh, god, Shane,” Ryanne whimpers and Shane’s mouthing at her, sucking on each breast in turn and giving little nips along the sensitive skin of her cleavage until Ryanne’s toes curl. 

Ryanne thinks that maybe she could come like this, her hands curled tightly in Shane’s short thick brown hair when Shane suddenly pulls back to look at her handiwork. 

She whistles lowly and Ryanne blushes.

”Sorry,” Shane says with a rakish smile. “Uh, been wanting to do that for a long time.”

”Jesus,” Ryanne says, covering her face with one hand. “Don’t apologize.”

With a laugh, Shane’s hands travel down Ryanne’s hips to pull down her jean shorts. “Wait,” Ryanne says, and Shane stops.

”I wanna see you, I wanna get in bed with you,” Ryanne says sounding pouty.

“Next round,” Shane says, and Ryanne almost complains but Shane’s warm brown eyes are on her and she says, “Please?” 

“Okay,” Ryanne breathes and Shane grins. 

“That’s my girl.”

“Shane,” Ryanne whines, squirming, and Shane huffs, smilingly, pulling her shorts down only to whistle again at the tiny lacy thing she has on for underwear. 

Shane didn’t have to know she mostly wore boy shorts. She just wanted to get laid, and laid good.

”Y-you going to tell me Victoria’s Secret is a patriarchal convention now?” Ryanne asks, trying for cocky but Shane just smooths her hands up and down Ryanne’s legs.

“I mean, normally,” Shane admits. “But for the female gaze—“

”The female gays,” Ryanne wheezes.

”Yeah, us too,” Shane says, grinning sharkily. “I’m going to eat you out, okay?” 

Ryanne’s smile freezes on her face. “Yeah.”

”Yeah?” Shane asks, pressing a kiss to bare skin just above and below the dimples of her hips. 

“Yes, oh god, please.”

Shane mouths at her through her thin lacy underwear and Ryan’s pretty sure she comes immediately with how quickly she goes from wet to soaked. 

“Shane,” Ryanne gasps and Shane finally pulls the offending material off and down her legs, itself a sensual act as she holds her leg out for her to pull them both off each foot until Ryanne is totally naked. 

“One leg up,” Shane says and Ryanne blinks stupidly back at her.   
  
“...huh?”

”C’mon, baby, one leg over my shoulder,” Shane prompts her and with her help Ryanne tips back against the wall, one leg up over Shane’s shoulder, Shane steadying her with her hands on her hips, and then Shane’s fully diving in, mouth first, licking and sucking at Ryanne’s wet heat.

”Oh, yes, daddy,” Ryanne moans and Shane pulls back to look at her and Ryanne could die from embarrassment.

”You are so stereotypical,” Shane says, and Ryanne hopes she isn’t mad.

”Fuck, sorry—“ Ryan began.

”Naw, it’s okay, baby girl,” Shane says, winking at her and Ryanne feels her face go red hot again. 

“Oh god,” Ryanne said, covering her face with one hand like you do to block out the heat of the sun. 

It was about as successful as trying to block it anyway, especially when Shane grabbed hold of her thigh and pressed up and in to suck on her clit.

Ryanne almost screamed, but remembered herself in time, biting her hand and swearing nonsensically over and over in her mind.

Shane’s wicked tongue fucked her shallowly, pressing up against her clit with a steady determined pressure until Ryanne could do nothing but come, gasping and shaking beneath her mouth.

She might have come more than once by the time she was carried like a rag doll to bed, flopping on it like the happiest of dead weight to watch Shane take off her flannel.

"Yeah, take it off,” she slurred. 

“Oh, you better not be drunk,” Shane said laughingly.

"’m not!” Ryanne insisted, trying to sit up, her high ponytail swinging almost directly in front of her face. “I just O’d a couple times.”

"O’d,” Shane snorts. “You’re such a sorority girl.”

”You just say that cause you wanna imagine I was having a buncha orgies,” Ryanne says and Shane takes off her tank top next. It’s the most skin she’s ever seen on Shane, she’s always been the lankier of the two, with a bit of softness around the middle and a smaller chest. 

“A lesbian can dream,” Shane says mildly, and she’s pushing herself out of her chinos next until she’s just there in her sports bra and boy shorts, and Ryanne feels like she might have a nosebleed just looking at her.

"You look like Megan Rapinoe,” Ryanne says dreamily.

Shane crosses her arms across her chest, the first sign of self-consciousness of the night. “I do not look like Megan Rapinoe,” she says, sounding fond. “You’re high off endorphins.”

"Maybe,” Ryanne admits. “But I still want you to fuck me.”   
  
“Mm,” Shane says like she’s not surprised by this at all. “Okay.” She pulls out a drawer of toys just under the bed frame and Ryanne’s eyes go big. Shane smiles like she’s pleased to surprise her too, wiggling her eyebrows.

"What’s your pleasure?”

There are plenty of toys that look nothing like the basic wand Ryanne has at home, most of which aren’t remotely phallic and look slightly confusing. Now Ryanne isn’t sure how to say she just meant Shane’s fingers, doesn’t want to sound amateurish, isn’t sure really even where to begin. 

“um,” she says, and Shane must be able to tell she’s stuck because she says, “There’s no wrong answer.” A beat. “Or dumb questions.”

“What do you like the best?” Ryanne asks sweetly which is a total cop-out and she expects Shane to say as much. 

“I like them all,” Shane says, which, duh, she owns them. “But, we don’t have to go hard tonight.” 

"Hard?" Ryanne echoes, perking up at the thought even as it scares her. "C'mon, what's your move Madej..."

"My move?" Shane repeats after her.

"What do you usually do when you take a girl home?"

"My 'move,'" Shane begins delicately, but there's heat behind her eyes, "when I bring home a pretty girl like you, is that I show her my box of tricks and let her pick something out-" she runs her fingers over the toys like she's picking something out as she speaks, pointing towards something small and v'd and likely a vibrator, "something she's familiar with so she's comfortable," she suggests, moving her hand over to some other toys, including some kinky looking things like paddles and little tassled whips, "or something she's never tried before because it's a safe space to do so, that's my move."

"What's that," Ryanne asks, pointing at another strappy thing among the kinkier looking objects.

"That, my love, is a harness."

"For what?" Ryanne says, flushed at Shane's tone and her casual use of the word 'love.'

"A dildo, typically," Shane explains breezily. 

"You own dildos?" Ryanne asks in surprise. 

"Yes, I own dildos," Shane repeats in a mocking tone.

"I would've thought-"

"I don't like them in me so much, but...I know plenty of women who do," Shane says. "And, I can't say I have a bad time any chance I get to fuck a pretty lady."

Ryanne bites her lip.

"So very typical," Shane says, looking wry.

"Do you wanna?" Ryanne asks.

Shane tilts her head, grins. "I'd love to."

Ryan takes her two thumbs and forefingers and makes a box, pretending to be looking through the lens of her camera. "That's the shot."

"You idiot," Shane says fondly, and then she's finding yet another box out of another drawer and handing it over to her. Four dildos of differing colors and girths sit there, and Ryanne gapes.

"They're clean," Shane tells her, but that's not really what Ryanne was thinking about.

"This one's a monster," Ryanne says, picking up a red one that curves just so. "It's huge!"

"Mmm," Shane says, "Yeah, no, I know. It's kind of a joke..."

"I want it," Ryanne says.

"...of course you do," Shane says, unsurprised. "Alright baby, we're gonna need some lube."

"Are you sure?" Ryanne asks, wiggling her hips. "I'm wetter than Atlantis down here."

Shane just closes her eyes like she does when Ryanne is trying her patience and it makes her cackle in delight.

“Humor me,” Shane says finally. “I’m not going to injure you with an absurdly sized dick because you’re an impatient little size queen.”

Ryanne blushes at the admonition, but she can’t help the thrill she gets at Shane’s words anyway.

”Yes ma’am,” Ryanne says, taking the lube when Shane hands it to her. "Yes...miss? Mistress?....M-"

”I liked ‘daddy’ more,” Shane says dryly. 

Ryanne scooches a pillow under her butt, her legs spread and eager. “Yes, daddy.”

"Give me a second," Shane says, strapping in.

"Oh," Ryanne says, lighting up as she sees Shane maneuvering her body into the complicated-looking device. "It looks kind of like...our steady-cam equipment."

"Sure," Shane says, buckling the harness first around her waist, and then around each thigh, adding an extra strappy layer over her underthings. "If we filmed from our vaginas."

"If we filmed from our vaginas," Ryanne wheezes. "Can you imagine?"

"Nobody would see anything," Shane says, testing the hold of the dildo in the strap. It looks pretty steady to her. "I mean, your footage is hobbit-like as it is." 

If she's expecting a retaliation, she doesn't get one, Ryanne's almost cross-eyed staring at her. 

"So, what do you think?" Shane asks, putting her hands on her hips and moving to show off the silicone third arm. "Kinda ridiculous huh?"

"Uuuuh huh," Ryanne says, practically drooling.

"Mmm," Shane says, looking bemused. "Well, if you're having second thoughts..."

"No!" Ryanne says, crawling over to her, "No, I wanna try it."

Shane laughs, her eyes turning into crinkly half-moons, making Ryanne feel warm like it always does. "Alright, alright. But we gotta get 'er wet and ready first."

"Okay," Ryanne says eagerly, and she takes a hold of Shane's slim hips and pulls her towards the bed, right at the optimal length for her to open her mouth and take the dildo in. 

This, Ryanne can do. She takes the surprisingly detailed head in her mouth, and notices distantly it doesn't taste bad, not that dicks tasted amazing anyway, but the silicone wasn't terrible either. There was a lot of length and girth involved here, but she figured she could take it. It was like preparing to eat a big meal, if you were smart you did it in bites. 

She felt Shane's hand in her hair, smoothing back her ponytail, and she took more of her in, hollowing out her cheeks as she went, until she heard a faint, 'Goodness,' from Shane. 

It wasn't until she felt Shane pull her ponytail just a bit that she looked back, and realized Shane must've been trying to signal her to stop. 

Reluctantly, she pulled off. 

"You good?" Ryanne asks.

"You know," Shane says sounding faint. "I did mean lube, baby."

"Oh," Ryanne says, as it dawns on her, and she turns a little pink as she realizes, naturally, it might not have done..._anything_ for Shane to have done that. "Oh, right."

"No, it's okay," Shane says. "Jesus," she drags the silicone dick back against Ryanne's lips, trailing spit and very possibly smearing her lipstick just a bit more. "Your mouth."

Ryanne realizes just how little she must've done for Shane at all tonight, how selfish she must've seemed.

"Did you want me to...?"  
  
"After," Shane says dismissively, "First, I wanna get some fingers inside you, let's see how ready you really are."

Ryanne's eyes go wide and she lays back down so quickly she almost hurts her neck. "Yes, yes, good, okay."

Shane has these beautiful long fingers and short trimmed nails that Ryanne's admired for ages, and has thought about for honestly far too long.

Shane crawls up her body slowly until Ryanne feels the silicone dick rest against her thigh and she emits one nervous excited little giggle. 

Then Shane is kissing her, and those beautiful hands and fingers are slowly making their way up the softness of her thighs and dipping up and in, and Shane holds are steady as she slips two fingers without any resistance inside her.

"Ah," Ryanne says, pupils blown wide. "Oh, god."

"Mmm," Shane agrees, brushing noses as she draws her gently into another kiss, her fingers slowly moving in and out, before adding her thumb to brush up, with intent, against her clit.

"Oh, fuck me," Ryanne groans. 

"I'm trying," Shane says smilingly, and she adds another finger. 

"Oh, oh," Ryanne says, unable to stop talking even if she wanted to. 

"C'mon, babygirl," Shane whispers in the shell of her ear. "If you can't take three measly fingers, you certainly can't take this ol' thing..."

"I can, I can," Ryanne whines and Shane grins against her cheek. 

She'll show her soon enough.

***

Shane gives her multiple chances to back out, but Ryanne has no intention of doing so now. The dildo is lubricated, the harness is set, Ryanne is open and as ready as she's ever going to be.

Shane guides the toy between Ryanne's legs and Ryanne curls her leg behind Shane's back, pulling her in.

"Patience," Shane chides, looking like she's concentrating, but Ryanne doesn't know the meaning of the word.

"I want it, I want it-I...you're so big, oh my god," she gasps in almost the same breath, and Shane just smiles at her. "You like it?"

"It's..." Ryanne stammers, staring into Shane's warm brown eyes. "fuck, everything."

"Fuck everything," Shane agrees, but Ryanne is too keyed up to want to play along.

"Fuck me," Ryanne whines and Shane takes her by her hands, and holds them up above her head and obliges.

Ryanne keens beneath her.

"You're so ridiculously beautiful," Shane says like it almost disgusts her. "How are you even real?"

Naked and sweating and gasping as she is, Ryanne preens at the attention. 

"You little babydoll," Shane says like she catches her narcissism, and she smirks at it. Ryanne likes it. 

Shane keeps up a steady pace. 

"God I'm so full," Ryanne pants, "you're splitting me in two."

"I know," Shane says, almost like she warned her about this before. "But you can take it."

"Yeah," Ryanne agrees easily, batting her eyes. "Guess you'll just have to take care of me."

"Oh boy," Shane says, smiling crookedly. "What've I got myself into."

But with her mouth on Ryanne's neck, and her hands on her breasts, on her wrists, and even on her biceps, squeezing, groping, thrusting and murmuring all manner of sweet and dirty things in Ryanne's ear, she doesn't stand a chance.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy, oh, god, Shane," Ryanne chants as Shane fucks her through it, and she pulls at Shane's hair hard at the last second making her yell and then Ryanne's coming hard.

She still has stars in her eyes when Shane says, "Can you please...let go...of my hair..." and Ryanne realizes she still has Shane's short brown her in her little fists. 

"Oh," she says, letting go. "Oops."

Shane gingerly pulls out and undoes the clasps of the harness, letting the dildo slide free next to them on the mattress. 

"Well, fuck me," Ryanne says like its a wonder. "And its still hard."

She sends a playful grin Shane's way, but Shane only shakes her head.

It's getting late, Ryanne knows...and it would be all so easy to just lay down and fall asleep, especially now that she's had several orgasms. But instead, she sits up, rolls her shoulders until they pop and jumps Shane.

"Oh my god," Shane says, a little surprised but still smiling as Ryanne pushes her back into the mattress.

"I can't believe you still have your clothes on," Ryanne says, pulling at Shane's sports bra and getting some resistance until Shane bats her hands away and does it herself.

"I don't know," Shane says in a muffled voice before she throws the bra somewhere to the left in the room. "Prevents chaffing." 

Shane has little perky breasts, that you can't always see under her layers, but Ryanne allows herself to look openly at the little peaks and rosepetal nipples.

"I'm going to touch you now," Ryanne says, and Shane's smile goes a little nervous at the edges. "Okay."

"What?" Ryanne asks, lower lip jutting out a little.

"You just...said it like it was a threat."

"No, I didn't."

"You absolutely did."

"Stop stalling," Ryanne says, and she goes out and cups one of Shane's breasts with one hand and Shane bursts out laughing. "What??"

"Sorry," Shane says, eyes still crinkled with amusement. She wheezes again, "I think I'm just getting slap-happy and...this is just so weird."

Ryanne frowns a bit harder. "I'm not trying to be weird."

"No, baby, no," Shane says, face smoothing over. "I meant, I can hardly believe we're finally doing this...that we've done it, that we're...wow."

"Oh," Ryanne says, brightening considerably. "Yeah, no. Wow is right."

Shane draws her into a kiss and all is forgiven.

"So earlier when I said I've slept with women," Ryanne blurts out. "I mean, I've fooled around before," Ryanne says, "But, I'm not an expert. I want to do it right."

"I'm pretty sure I've come by proxy by now," Shane says, smiling at her. "I mean, this is more than I ever thought I could...what I'm trying to say is that you can't disappoint me."

“And all I’m trying to say,” Ryanne says right back. “Is if you want to give me any little pushes or nudges or pulls in the right direction...that’s more than fine.” 

“Like pulling your hair, I see,” Shane says, rubbing at her scalp.

”Aw, I’m sorry, daddy,” Ryanne coos over her and Shane lets herself be cooed over a moment before she says, “Alright, babydoll, let’s see how you are at eating pussy,” and Ryanne goes bright red.

***  
Ryanne pulls off Shane’s boxer briefs to see her cunt, neatly trimmed and glistening—her underwear is a lost cause.

”Fuck,” Ryanne breathes, and Shane moves up back against the pillows to get her long naked body comfortable.

”You got any tips?” Ryanne asks, and Shane just waves a lazy hand.   
  
“You’re doing amazing sweetie.”

”Great,” Ryanne says, laughing. “So helpful.”

Ryanne doesn’t do anything half-assed. She’s full ass or nothing, baby, so naturally she pulls Shane by her legs to her and dives right in.

”Fuck,” Shane swears, and Ryanne can’t help smiling smugly against her sex to know she’s got her wrong footed.

She licks at her labia, pushing her nose in to get a better taste, pushing her tongue inside and Shane swears again, this time a little louder. 

Before Ryanne can get too much more smug, though, she feels a hand push her down, and realizes that Shane’s got her by her ponytail. 

Shes immediately that much hornier, and moans against Shane’s clit. 

Cussing, Shane pushes her down harder, using her as a toy, almost riding her face—the closer she gets the rougher she is. The burn of the hair tugged by her scalp just makes Ryanne wetter.

Her moans are muffled by Shane’s dripping cunt, and Shane uses her, rubs against her, soaks Ryan’s face as she takes her like a sex doll. It hits her in all the right places, so when Shane’s gasping and squirting for the second time Ryanne can hardly wait for Shane to push her off her if only so she can get two fingers back up inside her, riding them and rubbing af her clit.

They’re both panting but it’s Shane’s turn to jump her, and Ryanne falls back against the bed as Shane kisses her and growls in her ear that she’s greedy and fingers her and humps her thigh until they’re both crying out and whimpering and groaning into each other’s mouths. 

“Can you _please_ go to _bed_,” Sara’s muffled voice comes from the other side of the wall, somewhat ruining the afterglow—but also doing just enough to snap them out of it so they don’t immediately just start up all over again.

“Oh shit,” Shane swears under her breath and Ryanne could’ve swore she heard some giggling from the next room. She blushes darkly but then she’s giggling like a naughty school girl and Shane can’t help laughing too.

”Sorry!” Shane says, not sounding very, and then they’re both just grinning at each other, naked in the center of Shane’s bed. 

Shane pops out a little thing of sanitary wipes from the side of the bed and Ryanne wheezes softly, amused and actually impressed by Shane’s preparedness, and they wipe themselves down, before tossing them into the hand basket.   
  
”I should’ve known you were insatiable,” Shane says after another moment, and Ryanne ducks her gaze, hooking their ankles together. “And yet you continue to date men.”

”Oh my god,” Ryanne says, and she could tell that this could be the moment where they decide—are they going to make things weird and self sabotage, or are they going to play it cool and not, you know, ruin the future of their whole company and shit?

”I’m just saying,” Shane says dryly, hands up in surrender, but this time Ryanne thinks she recognizes a coping mechanism when she sees it—can tell Shane’s distancing herself from this now like it was a hookup. 

Maybe that was the smartest option.

Maybe Ryanne should let her.

”I’m going to let Obi in,” Shane says softly and she unfolds her long naked body to go to the door and open it just a tad to let her ginger cat in. Ryanne isn’t sure how Shane heard him, but then again, Shane always noticed the things she didn’t. 

But there was something there, is something there...Ryanne swears she saw it.

Shane may look (and fuck) like a stone cold butch fox, but she still needed and wanted someone to take care of her, too.   
  
And Ryanne had never been good at letting go of an unlikely cause. 

Obi jumps on the bed and eyes Ryanne suspiciously before defining her worthy for a pet on the head.

“She likes you,” Shane says, getting back in bed next to her, and Ryanne allows herself to see the warmth in her eyes. 

“Jesus, ask me out already,” Ryanne says, rolling her eyes to hide her own beating heart and she gets to watch in delight as Shane blushes. 

“You wish,” Shane says as Obi comes over and brushes himself up against her, but now Ryanne can tell she’s only just trying to play it cool.

”Yeah,” Ryanne says, “Dude we had sex a kazillion times in one night, and I still haven’t tried out everything in your freak drawer.”

”I resent that you call it that,” Shane says, but she’s eying Ryanne like she’s finally seeing her.

Ryanne tilts her head back at her, accepting the challenge. She was at least as stubborn as Shane, if not more so.

”You really want to go out with me,” Shane says finally. “Like...on a date. A date date.”

”Lets see, what counts as a date?” Ryanne asks, sitting up and letting her hair down out of her ponytail, now that the pull has lost its appeal, putting the hair tie on her wrist as her dark hair falls around her shoulders. “The movies? Check. Restaurants? Check. Amusement parks??” She sees Shane duck her gaze as she presses a kiss to her cat to avoid showing how caught out she is. “Bitch, we‘ve been practicing all this time, we could go pro...and now, think of all the sex.” 

“You know how I feel about that word,” Shane says, as Obi hops off the bed and goes over to a cat bed in the corner of the room, leaving her without anywhere to look but at Ryanne.

“Sex?” Ryanne asks innocently. Without a shield, now Shane’s eyeing her so sweetly in spite of it all Ryanne just says, “Fine, is bro better?” feeling a little caught out herself.

”You can’t call me bro if we’re dating,” Shane insists, and Ryanne scooches back down the bed to curl herself around her not-entirely-official GF, smiling widely.

”What do you want me to call you then? Honey bear? Sweetie pie?”

”Oh no,” Shane says with exaggerated horror. “I take it back, I take it all back.”

”Too late,” Ryanne says, koala-ing harder. “You’re not getting rid of me so fast,” she says warmly, “I just got here.”

And that was a pillow princess promise.


End file.
